Tears of the Dragon
by mindpalace hell charlottesweb
Summary: When Greg's employer transfers him from the U.S. to Hong Kong, he can't believe his good fortune. The U.S. only holds memories of his parent's death and his inability to have a long term relationship. Hong Kong turned out to be everything and more than Greg. For it isn't only the beauty of the city that excites Greg, his roommate Hemi also makes heart beat faster. However, Hemi is


Greg looked out his window at the Conrad Hotel in Hong Kong. The skyline glowed from the multi colored lights that decorated the tall buildings. It was Christmas and Greg couldn't have been further from home. The exotic landscape that stretched out in front of him made Greg feel alive and vibrant. When his boss asked Greg to spend some time in the company's Hong Kong office, Greg jumped at the chance. Home was full of failures and losses. His parents had died in an accident when Greg was five. Greg and his sister who was four years older were raised by their aunt and uncle. The house was always a cauldron of tension. Time and time again Greg would fall asleep listening to his aunt and uncle fighting over finances and the fact that two more mouths to feed was only adding to the dilemma of raising their own two children. Greg shared a room with his cousin Thomas, and would never have made it without his companionship. Thomas was Greg's best friend as well as his cousin, but Thomas was dead now. He had died ten years ago of some rare kind of cancer that only one in a billion people got. Greg still had his sister, however, she was married with three kids, and for some reason she and Greg had never been close. Greg always got the feeling that his sister blamed him for his parent's death. They had been on the way to pick him up from a friend's house when a drunk driver had slammed into their car, killing them instantly. Even though Greg was thirty, he had only had three girlfriends and the last breakup was the most brutal. He could still hear his girlfriend Stacy's parting words.

"You are the most detached person I have ever known. I wasted so much time with you and don't even get me started about the sex. You are so bad in bed that I had to fake an orgasm every single time. What have you got to say to that? Stacy shouted.

Greg had just stood there like a wooden statue while Stacy had rained down insults on him. The only thought that had crossed his mind was, "How was I supposed to know that she faked an orgasm every time? How does someone do that every time?" After all Greg had never had an orgasm and he didn't blame Stacy. There was so much he didn't understand. That was why he breathed a sigh of relief as he looked out at Victoria Harbor, he couldn't have been further from everything he had ever known and Greg felt a sense of freedom he had not felt in a long time. Greg got undressed and lay back on his bed, drank an overpriced Scotch and fell asleep looking out the beautiful landscape of Hong Kong. Perhaps, he would find his place in another location half way around the world. No Christmas Trees, no presents, no sad Christmas music, no snow, no crying himself to sleep remembering the way his mother had always smelled like cinnamon and brown sugar. Greg would stay at the hotel until all of his things got shipped over, then he would move into a small apartment, or whatever type of housing single people called home in Hong Kong. This realization of being totally alone suddenly made Greg feel light headed. What was he thinking? How in the hell was he going to transition into Hong Kong's culture? What were their special holidays? What about the food, entertainment, and social norms? What if he committed some horrible faux pas? As, if in answer to his question Greg heard a knock, "Who the hell could that be? Greg hadn't ordered room service yet." Greg slowly walked to the door and asked. "Who is it?"

The voice on the other side of the door was muffled; however, Greg caught the hint of a British Accent in the speaker's voice. "I'm from, the company. My name is Hemi demi."

Greg opened the door and had to stifle a laugh, first names in Hong Kong were so bizarre, many Hong Kong natives sported unusual English words like Ice, Vinyl, etc., no really there was a person at the analytic firm from Hong Kong whose first name was Etc. As Greg fully opened the door he was met with a friendly smiling face. Hemi demi was about 5'10'', had perfect white skin, jet black hair and shinning dark eyes that sparkled with amusement.

Hemi demi held out his hand. "Hi, Greg I presume, correct?"

Greg shook Hemi Demi's hand, "You assume correctly. So, your name is Hemi Demi?"

Hemi demi laughed, "It's actually Hemi Demi Semi Quaver; you know the English word for a 64th note in music. However, my friends just call me Hemi for short, or Hemi Demi."

Greg shook his head you are going to have to teach me all the local customs, so I don't make a terrible blunder."

Hemi smiled," Hey, no problem, I actually came to see how you were settling in. I thought if you weren't too tired we could get a bite to eat and look at some places for you to live."

Greg laughed, "Ok, I am guessing that you were educated in England because of the accent, you appear to have a first name that fits into Hong Kong tradition, and you also speak American Slang."

Hemi smiled even bigger, "That's right Brada, you got a problem, Howlie?"

Greg was openly laughing by this time, "No, you have to stop, not Hawaiian slang too?"

Hemi shrugged, "Sure, thing. You ready to get a bite to eat?"

Greg rubbed the stubble along his jaw line," Are you kidding it must be 1 o'clock in the morning? I also haven't shaved."

Hemi inspected Greg from head to toe," You look great to me, and hopefully your analytic skills are better than your time telling. It's only about seven o'clock at night. So, let's have some fun. I have a whole evening planned."

Greg flushed under Hemi's gaze, and his stomach did a slight flutter. Hemi then clapped Greg on the shoulder, "Come on, let's go."

The first activity that Hemi had planned was a night cruise and dinner on a 1920's Junk through Victoria Harbor. The junk was a two story nautical work of art. Greg gazed at the wooden paneling and old fashioned paddle with admiration. As beautiful as the junk was, Greg was unprepared for the sights that filled his senses as he and Hemi gazed at the multi colored lit buildings across the harbor. Hemi smiled at Greg's reaction.

"The view is spectacular, isn't it?" Hemi whispered, as his warm breath tickled the outside of Greg's ear. Greg felt momentarily dizzy, losing his footing he lightly fell against Hemi. Hemi's strong arms wrapped around Greg and steadied him. "Whoa sailor, you haven't got your sea legs yet, be careful."

Greg's heart was pounding as he let Hemi steady him. Hemi was the first to let go. Greg took a hold of the railing as his whole body flooded with warmth. Jesus, what the hell was wrong with him. "I'm not gay. Why does this guy affect me this way?" Greg mused. "Maybe I'm coming down with something, or maybe it's just jet lag. Either way I had better get it together before Hemi thinks I'm some sort of weirdo." Hemi tactfully looked away as Greg struggled with the inner turmoil that threatened to overtake him.

Hemi was the first to speak,"Hey, it's almost dinner time. Are you feeling up to it?"

Greg nodded, "I'm fine, it must be jet lag."

Hemi searched Greg's face intently, "Sure thing Greg, something to eat might just be what you need."

Hemi did most of the talking during dinner as Greg moved the food around on his plate.

"Is the food okay?" Hemi asked.

Greg nodded, "It's great I'm just a little tired."

Hemi leaned back in his chair watching the magical display that the Hong Kong skyline performed for them. All of a sudden there was brilliant light everywhere as fireworks shot up and out from the top of each building.

"Wow," Greg breathed. "This is spectacular. I've never seen anything like it."

Hemi smiled openly, "There's nothing like Christmas time in Hong Kong. It's a lot different from the U.S. though. Are you feeling a little homesick?"

Greg shook his head. "There is nothing left for me there."

Hemi's eyes looked a little sad. "No family, no significant other?"

Greg looked down at the floor planks of the junk, seemingly lost in the uneven grain of the wood. After what seemed like an eternity Greg finally looked up. "My parents died when I was five. My sister and I are not close and my girlfriend just dumped me."

Hemi ran a hand through his jet black hair, "Jesus that sucks. We don't have to be in the office until day after tomorrow. Anything special you want to do tomorrow?"

Greg smiled. "Actually, there is. I want to bungee jump off the Macau Building."

Hemi laughed, "No, shit? You are a daredevil. Okay tell you what if you do it I will."

Greg leaned back in his chair. "Ok, let's do it."

Hemi pushed his plate away. "Better not eat too much tonight, and definitely no alcohol."

Greg was silent on the way back to his hotel. He barely heard Hemi talking and pointing at sights along the way and was relieved when the cab pulled up into front of his hotel. As the cab was pulling into the hotel parking zone Greg looked over at Hemi. "Hey, do want to come up for a drink, or a snack, a movie maybe?"

Hemi appeared to be confused as he searched Greg's face for a moment. Hemi sighed, "No, better not. We are most likely going to have an early morning tomorrow. Getting an admission ticket for the bungee jump is going to take some doing, there is always a wait. However, I have some connections and I think I can get us in."

Greg shrugged, "No, problem. If it doesn't work out maybe we can look at apartments."

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I have a room to rent at my apartment. Interested? The price is cheap and I won't be hurt if you don't like the space."

Greg reached up and rubbed the back of his neck," Sure, sounds great. By the way thanks for tonight. This is the best Christmas I can remember since before my parents died."

Hemi's brown eyes seemed to bore holes right through Greg, as they intently stared at one another. Greg was the first to break eye contact. "Ok, well I guess we had better call it a night. Thanks again Hemi and thanks for everything."

Hemi silently nodded and then turned and strode out to the parking lot where his motorcycle was parked. Greg watched Hemi until he was out of sight, wondering why he felt a pang in his chest as Hemi disappeared from view.

That night Greg dreamed he was naked in some sort of Chinese Opium Den; he lay on his back totally nude. Demi entered the room in a royal blue Chinese silk robe with gold dragons embroidered on it. Hemi slowly walked over to where Greg lay and began to kiss him. Time seemed to stand still as Hemi straddled Greg, stroked his legs open further and began to massage his penis. Greg arched against Hemi's hand, making small gasping sounds. When Hemi bent his head down and began to suckle Greg's penis with a slight flickering of his tongue, Greg felt his whole body tense. The pleasure and promise of release to come was so strong that Greg's whole body was shaking with anticipation. He then groaned as Hemi brought him to a full orgasm. Greg could feel Hemi's erection pushing against his stomach; slight beards of moisture were starting to trickle down Greg's side as Hemi pushed against him. Hemi, then turned Greg on his back, and slowly entered Greg through his rectum. Greg gasped as he felt Hemi pulsing in him. Suddenly, a ringing sound filled the room and Hemi slowed. "No, Hemi please keep going. Jesus, Hemi take me harder and deeper." The ringing grew louder until Greg opened his eyes and looked at the telephone on table beside the bed. Greg sat up and was appalled to find that he was sweating, and the sheets were wet where he had ejaculated in them. "Great, "Greg thought," I just had a wet dream about a male colleague. I'm not even gay. What the fuck is wrong with me now?"

Greg rolled over and answered the phone rudely, "What," he growled.

The voice on the other end of the phone hesitated, "Greg? It's me Hemi. Are you okay?"

Greg held a corner of the sheet to his damp forehead. "Sure, sorry weird dream. What's up?"

"I hope it's not too early for you. We got a place over at the Macau for a jump." Hemi couldn't hide the excitement from his voice. "Are you up for this?"

"I'm ready for anything." Greg stammered, "..I mean well it sounds great. I have to take a shower first though."

"Sure, no problem, I'll wait for you in the lobby." Hemi then hung up.

Greg stared at the phone in his hand. What was happening to him? He acted like a school girl around Hemi. "I'm not gay," Greg said aloud. The emptiness of the hotel room silently absorbed his protestations.

After a quick cold shower, Greg quickly got dressed in jeans and a t shirt. He then took the stairs instead of the elevator, so that by the time he reached the lobby Greg was out of breath. As he approached Hemi Greg tried to control his breathing, however, it was a useless attempt. The more he struggled for air the more he gasped.

Hemi came over and lightly touched Greg's arm. "Hey, are you okay? Why are you so out of breath?"

Greg held up his hand for a moment then greedily gulped for air. "I…"he puffed,"…I took the stairs. Guess I'm a little out of shape."

Greg's face flushed as Hemi inspected his body from head to toe. "You look great to me."

"Is he flirting with me?" Greg thought as he struggled for composure.

Hemi then clapped Greg on the arm, "Come on, let's roll."

The Macau Tower was about an hour away from Hong Kong by ferry, and then they would take a cab the rest of the way. As they got out of a cab Greg leaned his head back to stare up at the Macau Tower. Jesus, it was pretty high.

Hemi looked at Greg and smiled," Chickening out?"

Greg shook his head, "Not on your life." On the elevator ride up to the 63rd floor Greg looked out the glass window at the city below. The sky was a murky green-gray. It was in stark contrast to the brilliantly lit city at night. "It was like the difference between the color of a brand new shirt and the faded color of an older shirt," Greg thought. Hong Kong was still just as beautiful in the day, it was just different. Greg flushed when he caught Hemi staring at him. Hemi's dark eyes rested on Greg with no expression at all, it was like he was looking into the black eyes of a predator bird. "Am I the prey?" Greg mused, the thought made him shiver.

It seemed like hours later, when Greg finally stood on the edge of the platform looking down. "Hey" Greg said as he looked at one of the Macau Tower's many staff members. "I want the best adrenaline ride. How should I jump?"

The staff member gave Greg a hint of a smile as he looked back at Hemi's face. "Jump with your feet straight down. Maybe you'd better not though. Your partner doesn't seem too pleased."

Greg glanced back at Hemi's worried expression, for some reason it made his stomach flutter to see that Hemi was actually concerned about his safety. Greg then looked straight at the staff member, "He's not my partner…" Greg stammered as Hemi's eyes rested on him. "I mean we work together, we're just friends, well you know…"

The staff member smiled and was clearly enjoying Greg's discomfort. "Whatever, it's all good."

Without another glance back at Hemi, Greg jumped from the tower feet first. The wind was rushing around Greg as he was in free fall for 10 seconds. For a moment he thought the chute wasn't going to kick in, and then Greg felt the gentle tug of the chord pulling him from death to safety. Once back on solid ground some part of him felt disappointed that the drop had not lasted longer. Still shaking from the drop Greg shielded his eyes to watch Hemi descend. Hemi looked like a beautiful black bird in his black jumpsuit. Greg's heart was pounding so hard that he felt sure that everyone around him could hear it. After his jump Hemi bounded over to Greg like a puppy. "Wow that was the best. Thanks for thinking of it Greg; it was great. I wish it had lasted longer though

"That's what she said," Greg heard the words coming out of his mouth and could barely believe that he had said such an idiotic thing.

Hemi laughed at Greg's face as he blushed. "Hmm, I guess it just depends on who your partner is. Under the right circumstance I can pretty much go all night." Hemi then winked at Greg and clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on; let's see if you want to rent the room in my little abode."

Greg followed Hemi like a naughty child that had said his first dirty word in public. "I guess that was a totally inappropriate thing to say, sorry." Greg mumbled.

Hemi circled around Greg in an appraising stance. "Greg, it sounds like you want to be punished." Hemi said as he moved closer to Greg laughing, "Do you want me to spank you?"

Greg's heart was pounding again. "I'm going to have a heart attack," Greg mused as his hands began to shake.

Hemi glanced over at Greg's shaking hands. "Hey, relax I was just kidding. However, if you change your mind let me know," Hemi whispered as he stepped even closer to Greg. Hemi then laughed. "Greg, you should see your face. Man you are too easy. Come on, let's go."

As they stood in front of Hemi's apartment complex, Greg marveled at the beauty of the glass building. It looked like something from a futuristic science fiction movie. However, unlike most modern living accommodations, Greg thought that this one beckoned to him. It was as if the sunlight that reflected off the windows promised to provide him with a place of safety and comfort. As they rode the elevator up to the apartment Hemi seemed a little uncomfortable as he cleared his throat.

"Hey Greg, this is a really great space, however, you have to keep in mind that apartments in Hong Kong are not as large as the ones in the U.S. It's pretty small around 580 square feet, and that is big for Hong Kong."

Before Hemi could elaborate they were at the door to the apartment. Hemi unlocked the door and gestured for Greg to come in. Greg was impressed at how such a tiny apartment could be so small and yet seem comfortable. Hemi pointed out the small bathroom, kitchen, and a bedroom that was to be his if Greg wanted it. Greg walked around the small bedroom noting how well lit it was. Everything seemed so white and clean. Greg paced around the small perimeter, and then plopped down on the small bed.

Greg smiled, "Okay, it seems great to me."

Hemi clapped his hands together, "Great, but don't settle down for a nap yet I have to show you the balcony." Hemi gestured proudly at the view that lay before them.

Greg took a deep breath; the balcony was large and provided a spectacular view of Victoria Harbor. "You know, I could look at this view all day." Greg said.

Hemi took one step closer to Greg, so that Greg could feel the warmth from his body. "Yeah, I could look at the view all day too."

Greg whirled around and was nearly nose to nose with Hemi. "Is he flirting with me?" Greg thought with slight exasperation.

Hemi's placid features were unreadable. "Okay then it's all settled. We will go over the terms tomorrow."

Greg nodded still confused with the excitement he felt when Hemi had stood so close to him.

The next month went by in a blur. Greg loved his job, liked his beautiful office and everyone at work was great. "Then why am I so lonely," Greg thought as he swiveled his chair around to look at the view of the city. For a moment it seemed as if he was the only living person on the planet. Hemi's cheerful voice cut into Greg's wallow in self-pity

"Hey, Greg, next week is Chinese New Year. I would like you to celebrate it with my family and I. How about it?"

Greg arched an eyebrow at Hemi,"Sure, sounds great. It's not as if I had plans for the Chinese New Year." Greg regretted his sarcastic tone as soon as he spoke.

Hemi stepped towards Greg. "Hey, are you all right?"

Greg took a deep breath; did the man have any concept of what personal space was? "I'm sorry Hemi; I am just out of sorts. Maybe I am a little homesick. Chinese New Year sounds great and I would feel honored to spend it with you and your family." Without another word Greg turned away from Hemi and began to walk back and forth in front of his office window

Hemi nodded, his brows furrowed in concentration as he watched Greg pace around his work space like a trapped animal. The firm would be closed for two weeks to celebrate the Chinese New Year, and then Hemi could work on cheering Greg up.

The day of New Year's Eve was so full of energy and excitement that Greg could not help catch the feelings of anticipation that Hemi demonstrated as he cleaned the house. Hemi tried on several bright red shirts, each one more flamboyant than the previous one. Greg began to laugh as Hemi pranced around the apartment like a model. He stopped before Greg with a serious pout to his lips.

"Stop, you are cracking me up." Greg was holding his side as tears of laughter rolled down his face.

Hemi smiled and shrugged. "So, which shirt did you like the best?"

Greg thought for a second "I think I like the second shirt you tried on. You know the one with the lanterns."

Hemi laid out the remaining shirts at Greg's feet. "So, you have to wear one too."

Greg frowned at the pile of silk garish shirts. "Hemi, I don't know, these shirts are a little bright for me."

Hemi picked up a plain red silk long sleeved shirt with small dragons embroidered on the cuffs and held it out towards Greg. "Greg, how about this shirt?"

Greg took the shirt from Hemi, it was awfully soft. "Okay, fine I'll wear this one." Greg held up the shirt and sighed.

Hemi smiled from ear to ear until his almond eyes appeared to be closed. "Great, try it on."

Greg took off his shirt, suddenly self-conscious that he was standing in front of Hemi without a shirt on. Hemi's eyes were fixed on Greg, yet their dark, luminous depths revealed nothing. Greg cleared his throat and tried to slip into the shirt; however, he became entangled and couldn't find the opening for his head. Greg began to struggle, as he frantically searched for a source of air.

"Hey, let me help," Hemi said as he grabbed at folds of material. Hemi straightened out the arms, then slipped his hands under the shirt to line up the opening for Greg's head to fit through. Greg could feel Hemi's hands as they pulled out the sleeves, then Hemi slowly moved his hands under Greg's arm pits to reach the back of the shirt, Greg felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle as Hemi eased the shirt over his head. Hemi then slid his arms out, and Greg found himself wondering what it would feel like to have those long fingers stroke his skin. Greg and Hemi stood in front of each other with their eyes locked. A knock at the door broke the spell. Hemi turned to open the door and Greg excused himself and went into the bathroom. Greg leaned against the door, then pulled down his pants, his need was growing by the second. Quickly Greg began to jerk himself off, appalled that the situation had turned him on. "Hey, I'm not gay. It was just my body responding to another human's touch. After all, my prick doesn't know the difference between a man and a woman." Greg thought. Sounds of happy voices filtered in through the door. "I have to get this over with before someone wonders what the hell is taking me so long in here." Greg leaned further back into the door, took his penis with both hands and thrust several times, until beads of moisture covered his fingers. Greg then sank to the floor and cried tears of fear and frustration. "What is wrong with me?" Greg sobbed as he pushed himself off the floor and went to the sink to wash. The water flowed through his hands as Greg felt a pang of loneness He had to get himself together before he walked out there.

After a few moments Greg walked out into the living room where Hemi and his family were happily chatting. Hemi introduced Greg around, to his father, mother, and sister. Greg thought the Hemi's father was an older version of his son, with flecks of grey through his jet black hair, Hemi's mother looked kind and sweet, as she smiled and vigorously shook Greg's hand in a friendly greeting. Hemi's sister was the female version of Hemi, her small dark eyes darted from Hemi to Greg, and then she smiled as she shook Greg's hand. Hemi's sister and mother went to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Greg didn't know how they both managed to fit in the little kitchen and prepare a meal, however, somehow they did. Dinner consisted of sweet soup with dumplings, fish balls (not actual fish balls, fish shaped into balls), noodles, and fried cakes. After dinner the family and Greg sat around the kitchen table and Hemi's parents handed out red envelopes with money in them to Hemi and his sister. Then Hemi began to pass out gifts, to his parents he gave a chrysanthemum plant, to his sister Hemi gave a miniature kumquat tree, and last of all Hemi walked towards Greg and handed him a peach blossom. Everyone sighed collectively "aww" as Greg's face turned a bright red. "Jesus," Greg thought. "Did I just get engaged?"

Hemi cleared his throat to get Greg off the hook. "So, is everyone ready to go to Victoria Park to visit the flower markets?" Hemi didn't wait for a reply he just clapped his hands together. "Well, let's go."

The flower markets were unlike anything Greg had ever seen before. The flower's fragrance and color permeated Greg's senses. Hemi and his parents walked slightly ahead of Greg, as Greg stopped to admire a beautiful display of peach blossoms.

"Do you know what they mean?" Hemi's sister asked Greg. Her eyes were just like Hemi's dark, luminous, and full of mischief. Whoever said that dark eyes were not full of expression was full of crap. Hemi's sister smiled mockingly as she held out a peach blossom to Greg. "When someone gives a peach blossom it is said that it is for luck, or new romance, or maybe both." Not knowing what to say Greg cleared his throat and stared off into the distance.

Hemi said goodbye to his family and walked back to where Greg was standing. The cab ride back to apartment was silent, as Hemi and Greg lost themselves in their own thoughts.

Back at their apartment Greg thought about the events of the day and he had never felt so lonely among Hemi's happy family. Greg went out to the balcony. He whirled around as Hemi quietly joined him. "You sacred me," Greg laughed.

Hemi didn't smile. "Greg, Chinese New Year is a time of celebration, however, it is also a time for new beginnings and I thought perhaps that you could start anew."

Greg's heart began to race, as Hemi stood before him. Greg felt confused and ran outside; he had to clear his head. Greg had walked for what seemed like hours; it appeared that there wasn't a space in the city where he could have a private moment to himself. People were crowded on every corner. Gradually Greg noticed that the streets were less populated and dimly lit.

A woman approached him with a smile. "Hey, sexy you want best night of your life? For you I will give you a bargain. I and my twin sister will pleasure you for one price."

Greg waved her off and when she refused to leave him alone, Greg suddenly lost it. "Hey, fuck off lady. Leave me alone." Greg regretted the words as soon as he said them. As the woman melted back into the shadows a man dressed all in black approached.

"Hey, cocksucker you just insulted one of my girls." The man hissed the words out as he approached Greg.

Greg had just about enough. After all the little shrimp was by himself and Greg had taken martial arts for years. Greg stood his ground and looked at the man with an unspoken challenge. As the man came closer Greg hooked his back heel around the man's ankle and took him to the ground. Greg straddled the man and was about to get him in a head lock, when the man slammed his head into Greg's mouth, Greg felt the blood spurt out of his lip. A combination of adrenaline and rage shot through Greg's body as he began to pummel his opponent. His knuckles were slick with blood as he railed blows down on his would be attacker's face. Suddenly Greg felt himself being yanked to his feet. Greg and his attacker were no longer alone. Greg knew he was in trouble as a gang of men surrounded him. Why did he have to go off? There were far too many men for Greg to have any chance of victory. Greg threw his wallet at the gang, hoping to escape with his life. The leader smiled at Greg's futile gesture and Greg knew he was going to die. Then suddenly Greg heard the roaring of an engine as a black motorcycle raced and frantically drove around the perimeter of the gang. The rider pushed back the face shield on his helmet, it was Hemi.

"Greg," Hemi shouted as he drove through the circle of angry men. Hemi slowed slightly, then leaned the bike to the side and held out his hand. Greg didn't hesitate he grabbed Hemi's hand and clumsily landed behind Hemi on the seat. With a roar they were off. Greg wrapped his arms tightly around Hemi's ribcage and buried his face against Hemi's jacket. As they rode towards home, Greg's pelvis was lightly bouncing into Hemi's back. He felt a pool of warmth spread into his lower extremities, as his body pushed in towards Hemi. By the time they arrived at the apartment Greg was fully erect. He ran out on to the balcony and slid to the ground as Hemi rushed over to make sure Greg was okay. He pulled off Greg's jacket to check for injuries. Greg's head sank to his chest in humiliation; Hemi must have noticed the growing bulge in the front of his jeans. The adrenaline from almost being killed and Greg's growing sexual tension tore through his body. Greg felt spent, "I'm done "he thought.

Hemi could stand it no longer; he leaned over and pressed his mouth firmly on Greg's lips. He thrust his tongue into Greg's mouth, as Greg fell against him. Greg responded with a force that surprised Hemi. Hemi didn't care whether they were on the balcony or not, as he quickly unbuckled Greg's jeans. Greg could not get enough of Hemi's warm tongue in his mouth. Hemi's hands trembled as he eased Greg's hard, wet penis from his jeans. Greg moaned softly as Hemi rubbed gently on him. Greg sat with his back leaning against the balcony's sliding glass door, his pants undone, and penis there in the open air for everyone to see. Greg didn't care about anything else as Hemi began to move his tongue from Greg's mouth, down his neck, down his chest, stopping for a moment to suckled Greg's nipples until they became hard, then Hemi licked at Greg's stomach, as Greg trembled. By the time Hemi reached Greg's penis, Greg was half growling, half moaning. He sounded like his Uncle's Basset Hound when Greg used to scratch his back with a stick. Greg wasn't sure what to do next as he began to arch in Hemi's mouth. Greg paused, and then tried to get himself under control.

"Don't, "Hemi breathlessly commanded. "Let me take you Greg."

Greg was beyond answering as his body began to writhe. He arched and panted until he came in Hemi's mouth. Hemi held Greg in his arms as Greg's orgasm made his whole body shake. Greg lay back breathless. If this was what an orgasm was like, no wonder his ex-girlfriend was mad at him for not bringing her to one. Greg looked up to see that there was a growing bulge in the crotch of Hemi's pants. In wonder Greg reached up and lightly pressed his hand against Hemi's erection. Hemi's hands were shaking so bad Greg had to undo his pants. Greg wasn't sure what to do, so he took Hemi's penis in his hand, Hemi gently guided Greg's fingers in an upward and downward movement against his erection. Greg then let go and began to lick Hemi's penis. "Greg, not yet, let me help you this time." Hemi whispered.

Greg wanted to pleasure Hemi as much as he had been pleasured. "Hemi, I want to do this," Greg said, then without another word he wrapped his tongue around the end of Hemi's penis. Hemi arched against him as Greg's tongue began to flicker in and around the opening of Hemi's urethra. After Hemi came in his mouth Greg slumped to the floor in exhaustion. Hemi then held out his hand and led the way to his bedroom. Greg slipped off the rest of his clothes and pulled Hemi toward him. As their mouths met Greg slipped his tongue inside Hemi's mouth and began to explore. Kissing had never been a pleasure until now. Hemi moved against Greg. For a moment Hemi paused in kissing Greg to take off his own clothes. Greg drew in a deep breath as he visually took in every part of Hemi's body. Hemi wrapped his arms around Greg and began to suck lightly on Greg's neck. Greg thrust his pelvis towards Hemi. Jesus, was he getting another erection? Greg then desperately grabbed at Hemi's waist and pulled him closer, this time his kisses were rough and demanding. Hemi responded in kind pulling Greg to the bed. Greg lay back against the bed headboard as Hemi straddled him, pulling his legs further apart Hemi then reached into a drawer in his nightstand and pulled out a bottle and began lubricating Greg's penis. Greg watched in fascination. Hemi then crawled over to where Greg lay and placed his stomach against Greg's penis.

"Greg," Hemi whispered. "I'm going to lie on my back. Can you take me?"

Greg felt a little out of depth as Hemi lay on his stomach. "Hemi, I'm not sure if I know how to do this."

Hemi was out of breath. "Greg, just take me."

Cautiously Greg pulled Hem's buttocks apart and slowly entered him. The fact that he was pulsing inside Hemi drove Greg crazy and he began to thrust harder and deeper, until. Hemi cried out and Greg slowed up.

"Hemi, did I hurt you?" Greg asked anxiously.

"No, keep going Greg keep going." Hemi growled.

Greg needed no urging as he squeezed his knees against Hemi to get leverage. Faster and harder Greg pushed himself into Hemi, when he finally came Greg thought he would die of pleasure. As he slid out of Hemi, Greg felt dizzy and his breathing was ragged. Greg then gently rolled Hemi on his back and began to kiss him. His tongue went from the inside of Hemi's mouth, down his jaw, and then he began to lick the underside of Hemi's ear lobe. Hemi was already starting to arch towards Greg.

Greg whispered into Hemi's ear,"I was so alone until you found me. Please show me how to love you all the way."

Greg then lay on his stomach. He felt Hemi's erection pushing against his lower waist. Hemi then began to rub oil into Greg's back, he paused when he noticed the tattoo on Greg's shoulder, it was of a Chinese Dragon, tears poured out of the Dragon's sad eyes. The tears were tears of agony and desolation. Hemi then ran his hands through Greg's hair and kissed the Dragon on his shoulder. Then Hemi began to lick around Greg's rectum. Greg began to squirm when Hemi inserted his tongue inside him. Hemi flicked his tongue in and out of Greg moving his lips up and down Greg's rectum at the same time. Greg was desperate for Hemi to enter him all the way. "Come on Hemi, come on." Greg growled. As Hemi eased his penis into Greg, his legs quivered with anticipation. At first it was slightly uncomfortable, and then Greg began gasping in pleasure as he felt Hemi inside him. Hemi was gentle, as he began to thrust deeper into Greg. Hemi then moved his knees away from Greg's sides so that he would not be inserting full pressure. Greg reveled as Hemi became part of him; he wanted them to stay fused like this forever. It was as if Hemi read his mind because Greg could feel Hemi holding back so that he could last longer. For a few moments Hemi moved slowly in Greg as he gradually emphasized each thrust. Finally, Hemi's thrusts became rougher and desperate as he came to his apex and the only sound Greg could hear was the moist smacking of Hemi's penis as he moved in and out of Greg in an accelerated rate. One final thrust and that was it. Greg felt Hemi gradually slide out of him. The insides of Greg's thighs were hot and moist with Hemi's fluid. Greg sighed in contentment.

The next morning Greg woke up feeling full of energy and excitement. He bounded in the shower, and then quickly got dressed. Hemi was sitting in a rocking chair in the living having a cup of tea. Greg felt his breath catch as he watched Hemi. At that moment Hemi turned around and Greg felt an actual pang in his chest. Hemi gestured for Greg to come and sit on his lap.

Greg laughed, "I don't think so I will crush you and the chair."

Hemi shook his head," We are both stronger than we look. Now come on and sit in my lap."

Greg felt foolish but complied with Hemi's wish and sat on Hemi's lap. Greg felt ridiculous when Hemi began to rock the chair as Greg's feet dragged on the floor. Greg thought that Hemi might have something kinky in mind so he relaxed when Hemi wrapped his arms around him. Greg leaned back in Hemi's embrace. Hemi kissed the back of Greg's neck and began to sing a song in Chinese. Greg was still a little tense, so Hemi pushed Greg's head against his chest.

After a few moments, Greg spoke. "Hemi, what are we doing? Do you have something in mind?"

Hemi stopped singing and held Greg tighter. "Greg, you know you are desired. You know that I crave your body. Your physical touch drives me insane. What I want you to know now is that I love you and that our relationship is more than just physical. I wish above all for you to know you are safe and you have family now."

Greg felt confused. "You don't want me to do something?"

Hemi brushed a lock of hair out of Greg's eyes, "Greg, how long has it been since someone just held you?"

Greg thought back and realized that no one had held him like this since his mother died. Greg felt a lump forming in his throat as he struggled to keep himself together. Jesus, his throat was really starting to burn.

"Greg, let everything go. I know it is a short time that we have known each other, but I fell in love with you the first moment I saw you and if we don't trust each other emotionally we will never progress beyond the physical stage of our relationship." Hemi whispered.

Greg thought, of Hemi's love, he thought of his mother's love, he thought of the lost love between himself and the lovers he had in the past, he thought of his sister's rejection, and his Aunt and Uncle's coldness towards him as a child, he thought of the loss of his cousin Thomas, and Greg wept like he had never wept before. Hemi held him tightly as Greg sobbed in his arms. Hemi smoothed Greg's hair down as he continued to rock him. Greg clutched Hemi's shirt in his hand until the material was bunched up and wet from his tears. Finally Greg's sorrow wept itself away, and Greg just lay in Hemi's arms.

Hemi offered Greg some tea, and then continued to rock him. "Greg, the tea you drank will make you sleepy. I want you to lay your head back and rest now."

Greg didn't think that he could possibly sleep, however, he was soon sound asleep and drooling in Hemi's arms.

When Greg woke up it was dark outside. Hemi was still underneath him snoring. Greg got up and stretched. Hemi opened his eyes and rubbed the sleep out. He then began to stamp his feet to get the feeling back. Greg walked over and knelt down on the ground and helped Hemi get the circulation back in his legs. Hemi walked over, opened his laptop and played some music.

Hemi held out his arms. "Greg, its New Year's Day, dance with me."

Greg felt odd, who was going to lead?

Hemi laughed. "You lead."

Though their dancing techniques would have never won a dancing contest, Greg and Hemi both felt as if it was the best dance each had ever danced.

Hemi was the first to break away. "Greg, we have to get ready for the parade." Greg threw on a shirt and they both ran downstairs. Greg had never seen so many people in one place; there was not an empty space anywhere. Once the parade started Greg felt like a kid again. The colorful dragons slinked in and out; their movements seemed so life like.

"Hemi, what zodiac year is it?" Greg shouted.

"Year of the Horse," Hemi smiled suggestively, as he looked at Greg's crotch. Though homosexually was not illegal in Hong Kong, Greg was not comfortable showing public affection. So, when Hemi reached back and bumped his hand into Greg's crotch, Greg was annoyed. What were they going to do with this whole crowd around them? Hemi winked at Greg flirtatiously. Greg felt heat spreading between his legs, and he felt that Hemi was teasing him. Greg didn't like feeling this vulnerable. As they made their way back to the apartment to watch the fireworks, Greg felt out of control and claustrophobic, it seemed as if all Hemi had to do was snap his fingers and Greg would come running. Once back at the apartment Greg and Hemi stood on the balcony waiting for the fireworks to start.

Hemi studied Greg's pensive expression, he did not look happy. "Greg, is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," Greg snapped.

Hemi stood in front of Greg. "Hey, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Greg sighed. "It's nothing you did. I just feel that as if everything is out of my control. Back at the parade, when you touched me I felt like I was going to lose my mind. I wanted you so fucking bad I have to restrain myself from taking you right there in front of everyone."

Hemi stood in front of Greg his dark eyes seemed to suck Greg in. "Okay, let's talk about it after the fireworks."

Greg's eyes were totally dilated and his pulse raced as he reached for Hemi's waist. "Fuck the fireworks I want you now." Without another word Greg half pulled, half pushed Hemi into the bedroom. Once in the bedroom,Greg began to tear at Hemi's clothes, this time he was the aggressor and he was not gentle when he thrust his tongue into Hemi's mouth. Hemi bit on Greg's lip causing a small mark. The fireworks began to boom outside, casting colorful shadows around the room.

"Hemi," Greg rasped. "I want to find your spot."

Hemi stopped moving his pelvis against Greg," You mean my sweet spot?"

Greg could feel all control slipping away. "Hemi, I'm not screwing around. Help me."

Hemi expertly flipped Greg on his back."I'll show you first."

Greg was about to protest, however, he began to be shiver when he noticed Hemi's preparations. He took the soft chord from his robe and put it beside Greg on the bed. He then forced Greg's legs apart and pushed them up towards Greg's head. Hemi then took the chord and tied it to the head board. Hemi noticed Greg's curious expression.

Hemi pointed to the chord. "It's called the Jesus strap and trust me you are going to want to hang on." Hemi then put his fingers into Greg's rectum, until Greg relaxed, and then Hemi thrust his penis inside Greg. The thrusts were not gentle like the first time and Greg could feel his own erection growing, it was becoming uncomfortable. Thrusting even harder Hemi grabbed the chord above Greg's hands. Greg grabbed the strap tightly and began to arch in a half moon shape.

Hemi roughly pushed down on Greg, "Not yet," he growled. Hemi pulled at the sheets to get traction, he then took his hand and lightly squeezed underneath Greg's scrotum, he found and a tender spot and pressed with his thumb at the same time he pushed himself further into Greg. Greg didn't care how much noise he made as he grabbed the straps and groaned. Greg then arched all the way into Hemi's thrusts as he experienced such an intense release that he fell back gasping. Hemi slid out of him and ran his hands over Greg's sweaty chest. Greg lay shivering, as his body twitched with pleasure. Hemi moved himself between Greg's legs and laid his head down on Greg's chest. For a moment the only noise in the room was the sound of their ragged breathing.

Greg was the first to sit up,"Hemi, I have no idea how you did that and I have no idea how I am going to repeat the process."

Hemi lay still with his ear to Greg's chest listening to his heartbeat. Once they recovered Greg began to play wrestle with Hemi. Hemi half laughed, half gasped as Greg pinned him down.

"Hemi," Greg whispered. "Teach me."

Hemi lay on his back and then propped a pillow under his hips. Greg could feel excitement burning in his stomach. After he lubricated his penis Greg began to thrust into Hemi's rectum. Over and over Greg pushed himself further inside Hemi. He then grabbed the strap that Hemi was pulling on, Greg's sweaty hands interlocked with Hemi's. As Greg's climax came upon him, he pulled out of Hemi too soon, spraying hot moisture over both of them.

"Jesus, Hemi, I am so sorry," Greg's voice was full of humiliation.

"Greg," Hemi's voice was hoarse. "It's okay I still have a ways to go. Give me your hand."

Greg let Hemi guide his hand up and down his penis, and then he had Greg cup his scrotum, pushing his thumb on the underside of his balls. Greg pushed until Hemi began to grunt. Greg kept the pressure with his thumb, and then bent his head down to take Hemi's penis in his mouth. Hemi lost all control as he writhed and arched like a Japanese bridge towards Greg, and then Greg could taste Hemi in his mouth. Hemi fell back trying to catch his breath. Both spent they lay in each other's arms. Hemi cuddled Greg and began to rub his back. Greg felt tears welling up in his eyes; this was the most intense sexual and emotional connection he had ever had with another individual. Hemi held Greg tightly. Greg burrowed further into Hemi's embrace. When Greg finally fell asleep it was a dreamless sleep, and for the first time since his parents died Greg did not have nightmares.

The next morning Greg looked over at Hemi, he felt guilty for making him miss the fireworks. Hemi smiled and wriggled towards Greg.

"Hey, Greg began hesitantly. Hemi I'm sorry about last night. After all you were so kind to me and then I made you miss the fireworks."

Hemi propped himself up on one elbow. "Who said I missed the fireworks? I think I experienced fireworks at least two times. Greg, when you feel uncomfortable you need to tell me. We need to work on you communication skills."

Greg looked over at Hemi with a stern expression. "Shower, now" Greg ordered.

Hemi acted shocked then jumped out of the bed to race Greg to the bathroom. They both were laughing as they crowded into the door of the bathroom at the same time. They both threw off their clothes giggling and pushed their way into the shower. Hemi let Greg be the aggressor. Greg closed his mouth over Hemi's, his strong tongue thrust its way into Hemi's mouth forcefully. Greg let the water pour over them as he kissed Hemi harder and harder. He loved the way Hemi's wet skin felt. Greg licked Hemi's neck, tasting salt. He ran his tongue over Hemi's face until it was raw, and then he began to suck on Hemi's neck with his teeth. Hemi was going to have one hell of a hicki. Hemi let Greg take the lead. Greg pulled Hemi into him, running his hands up and down Hemi's penis, until Hemi's had a full erection. Greg knew Hemi was desperate for Greg to take him as he began to arch his pelvis towards the shower stream. Seeing Hemi seething with desire drove Greg crazy. Greg took Hemi's penis in his hand then knelt down and took Hemi's penis in his mouth. The water beat down on their bodies, but neither of them noticed. Greg let Hemi arch fully in his mouth. Hemi began to moan and cry out as he came in Greg's mouth. Greg was on all fours as Hemi straddled him. Hemi looked back at Greg for a go ahead signal.

"Come on Hemi, take me on all fours. After all it's the year of the horse."

Hemi grinned wickedly. He then hovered over Greg, moved his legs on either side of Greg and began to thrust himself into Greg.

Greg threw his head back and whinnied like a horse. The feel of Hemi moving in him as the water poured over them was glorious. After Hemi came inside him he fell back against the shower wall gasping, Greg reached up and turned off the shower. He held out his hand to Hemi. They rolled in the sheets wet, kissing, tickling and play wrestling. Greg pinned down Hemi and began to kiss him gently. Greg paused a moment to breathe, and then continued to moved his tongue through Hemi's mouth. He then lay back against Hemi.

"Hemi," he gasped. "I want to get another tattoo."

Hemi laughed. "Wow, that was an about face. Yeah, Hong Kong has some of the best skin art in the world. What have you got in mind?"

Greg got up, went to his room, and then came back with a piece of paper. The paper had Greg's existing Dragon tattoo on it; underneath the crying Dragon was another Dragon. The new Dragon was wrapped around the old Dragon, licking the tears from the old Dragon's face. Hemi, took the paper from Greg and studied it.

"Greg, you are a gifted artist. What was the inspiration for the original Dragon?"

Greg smiled. "It's based on a poem."

"Do you know it by heart? If so please recite it to me."

Greg looked into Hemi's eyes, "The poem is called 'Dragon's Tears' it goes like this. When dragons weep there is no sound .Not a single tear can be found. Their mouth is frozen in silent mirth. Their hearts are broken when love is birthed. Though a dragon's wings carry him through the skies, nothing can save him when love dies. Though fire spurt from a dragon's mouth, He is not immune to lies and doubt. So how can a dragon save himself? He must fly alone and do without."

After reading the poem the only sound in the room was the tick of the clock on the mantel. It was Hemi who finally broke the silence. "I don't think that I have heard that poem before. Who wrote it?"

Greg didn't answer for so long that Hemi thought that Greg was not going to speak. "I wrote it," Greg answered softly and then awkwardly shifted from foot to foot.

Hemi came over and embraced Greg. "Sweetheart, you are so talented. How could you have not known that you weren't gay?"

Greg frowned. "You know I have only slept with three women and I never really liked sex. I just hope my clumsily love making didn't cause my ex-girlfriends to join a nunnery."

Hemi laughed. "They are all probably gay by now. Hey, I almost forgot. I have a surprise for you."

Greg snuggled Hemi in an embrace. "Another surprise, besides the one you gave me in the shower?"

Hemi left the room and came back carrying two bottled cokes and two packages of Twinkies. "I thought that maybe you were growing tired of all this exotic Chinese food and might be homesick for some junk food." Hemi held out the Twinkies and the coke and just as Greg was about to grab them Hemi snatched them back. For a few moments they played keep away, and then Greg caught Hemi around the waist and grabbed the Twinkie and the coke. Hemi was already stuffing a Twinkie in his mouth when Greg came over a grabbed Hemi in an embrace. Greg then began to kiss Hemi. As Greg thrust his tongue into Hemi's mouth he tasted cream and sponge cake. Hemi shivered in Greg's arms. Greg slowly ran a finger down Hemi's neck. Greg loved to see Hemi's body react to his touch.

Hemi then wriggled free. "I have to go pee. I will be right back."

Greg stood just outside the bathroom door. Hearing Hemi pee made him want to go too.

"Hurry up Hemi. I have to go too."

"Come on in," Hemi was still peeing when Greg came in. "Join me let's mix streams."

Greg laughed pulled down his pants and began to pee into Hemi's stream. By the time they were done they were both giggling helplessly. "It's so much easier to be intimate with a man," Greg thought. He had not felt this relaxed since Greg and his cousin Thomas used to have pissing contests. Hemi ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed. Greg watched Hemi jumping up and down. He became mesmerized watching Hemi's package bouncing around in his underwear. Greg ran and jumped on the bed too. Hemi grabbed a pillow and smacked Greg on the butt. Greg reached up and pulled Hemi's pants down. Hemi fell back on the bed laughing. Greg leaned over Hemi and began to run his hands through Hemi's pubic hair. Hemi's eyes became glazed over as Greg's hands became more demanding. Greg's fingers explored everywhere. Hemi threw his legs open further and as Hemi thrust his body towards Greg he knew that Greg wouldn't be getting a tattoo that day.

The next morning Greg bounded out of bed with an enthusiasm he hadn't felt since he was a child. After a quick shower Greg met Hemi in the kitchen.

Greg walked up behind Hemi and hugged and then kissed him on the back of the neck. "Hemi, I feel like I am going to burst with energy, I can't wait to get my tattoo today."

Hemi reached around and gently took Greg's hand and patted it. "Come on my Dragon let's go." Hemi laughed.

As they took a cab to the tattoo parlor, Greg never ceased to be amazed how many people were always on the Hong Kong streets. "I love the energy of my new city," Greg thought. The inside of the tattoo parlor looked more like an art gallery; there was none of the dark sleaze that permeated the atmosphere like the tattoo parlors at home. When Greg finally met his artist, he was amazed as she studied his drawing, quickly made a few changes, then handed them back to Greg to approve.

Greg smiled. "That's perfect."

His artist called herself Amy, and then led Greg back to a room that looked like a clinic in a hospital. She motioned for Greg to lay on his stomach as she prepped the needles and ink for Greg's work of art. Greg shivered a little as she rubbed some alcohol on the place where the tattoo would be permanently etched on Greg's back. Greg heard the buzzing of the needle, and then he felt Amy pulling on his skin.

"Are you ready?" Amy asked.

Greg grunted an affirmative answer. The needle felt like a cat scratch, Amy definitely had a gentle touch. Greg winced a little as the needle grazed over his shoulder blade. Amy stopped for a moment. "Hey, Greg, do you need a break?"

"No, keep going." Greg's skin was starting to feel a little raw, so he took a deep breath and listened to Amy chatter on. "This is like the dentist. How does she expect me to carry on a normal conversation?" Greg mused. A couple of hours later, the buzzing stopped and Amy slapped a bandage on his back, and then she gave Greg some aftercare instructions.

Later on in the evening Hemi rubbed A & D ointment on Greg's fresh tattoo. "This is great work. It still feels so hot."

Greg laughed. "I'm the white guy with the dragon tattoos and the Asian dude doesn't have any ink."

Hemi leaned over and kissed Greg between the shoulder blades. "Your dragon no longer looks sad with his partner keeping him safe."

Greg smiled at Hemi's choice of words. The word 'safe' had so much more connotation to it than 'company'. Greg smiled and for the first time in a long time he felt safe and loved.


End file.
